Striped revenge
by Bluecookie247
Summary: After the death of her older sister, Shetani seek revenge by killing Simba. She was banished from pride rock and back to where they're former home was. She finds a certain striped animal and decides to take him in as her own, shaping him into a killer
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The rain poured heavily, soaking my light fur. But I'm too depressed to worry about that. With the little strength I have left, I limbed in to my cave, plopping down on to the ice cold, wet ground.

Why?

Why did I do it? Why did I take that risk? What has happened to me? I use to be a gentle, loving sole.

Now I'm just like my sister.

And I lost everything because of it.

My pride,

My followers,

My son…

I laid my head upon my paws, staring off in to the distance.

But it seemed like such a good idea…

I thought back to the very first day that caused me this much pain…

**How was that? I'm new to fanfiction. Net but this story has been stuck in my head for ages and I just had to share it with the world! I know it's a little short, but it's just the prologue**

**Promise the next chapter will be longer! Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I come from South Africa and even though we are a multi language country, English isn't my home language. **


	2. Shetani family lost

_**Chapter 1: Shetani's family los**_

The sun's rays, peeking through the cave of Pride Rock, waked me up. I lifted up my head and squinted my eyes, trying to adjust them to the sudden light. I gave out a big yawn before standing up and stretching myself. After I had fully awoken myself, I made my way outside. I felt the cold morning air blowing through my fur, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Morning, Shetani!"

I turned around to see who it was greeting me, to see it was none other than my little nephew, Kovu.

"Well look who it is," I said while walking towards him "The mighty king of the jungle, the mightiest of them all to say the least."

"Well, I wouldn't say the mightiest…"

"Oh, come now my boy, stop being so modest. You're doing a fine job keeping peace and order in the pride lands! "

I wrapped my paws around his head, giving him a huge hug and ruffling his mane in the proses.

"Aunt!" Kovu yelled while squirming and kicking, trying to get out of my grip.

"I'm not a cub anymore, you know? I'm the king! And there should be a law against smothering your king like that!" he said with a half-smile.

"Oh, my little, Kovu" I licked my paw and started fixing his mane "You'll always be my little boy, remember? I am your Godmother; it's my duty to protect you."

After the death of my sister, I swore that I would finish raising Kovu and Vitani as if they were my own. And I have been keeping that promise ever since.

But soon, all of that will change…

"Yes, Aunt, I know" Kovu said sheepishly. He knew better than to argue with me.

"Aunt Shetani! Aunt Shetani!"

I heard two high voices calling me and saw that it was Tokka and Shiana, Kovu's little children. Tokka was a chocolate brown colour like his father while Shiana was more of a lighter colour brown.

"Hello, my children!" I said while smiling gingerly.

"Guess where we're going, aunt" Shiana said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Dad's going to take us to see the pride lands" Tokka interrupted.

"I was talking to Aunt Shetani!"

"Well how was she supposed to know where we're going?"

"That's the whole point of the game, dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy, you're a dummy!"

"Children! Children!" I interrupted ""Let's not turn this in to a cat fight."

"Sorry, Aunt Shetani" They both said in unition.

"It's alright, kids. I used to fight with my siblings too when I was your age." I said while giving each cub a lick.

"Now you three better be on your way, there's a lot to see in the pride lands, if you don't leave soon you won't be able to see everything."

"She's right, we better get moving" Kovu said while making his way towards the bottom of Pride Rock "Tokka! Shiana! We're leaving!"

"Good bye, Auntie Shetani!" they both yelled while running after their father.

A small laugh escaped my lips.

Typical, Kovu, always in such a rush. Some creatures may find him a little rude, but that's just his personality. He's actually quite a gentleman.

Oh, how I loved my family! Which is mainly my own flesh and blood. My side of the family.

The other side I despised…

"Aunt!" My face dropped upon hearing that retched voice.

It was Kiara.

"Kiara, my darling, how nice to see you!" I greeted back putting on the fakest smile I could muster.

Oh, how I hated her side of the family!

They are the reason for the death of Scar, Nuka and Zira. But I had no choice, I had to live with them seeing as Kovu insisted on marrying her.

And I will never leave Kovu's side.

Never…

"Nice to see you too, Aunt!"

"Please, call me Shetani" I said, my smile dropping a little.

"So, where you off to?

"I'm going hunting for my father, he's not doing well" Kiara lowered her head to the ground while frowning.

"Oh, my child I'm so sorry to hear that"

"Yeah, it looks like his age is finally catching up to him. I don't think he'll be around much longer"

I stared at her feeling a little awkward and a little sorry for her.

"Well, sweetie the most we can do is pray and wish for the best. Meanwhile, why don't you go scamper off and find him a juicy water buffalo to raise his energy"

"I guess you're right, Shetani. See you later then!" And with that, she ran off.

It's true; Ol'king Simba's time's running out. Things have been a little depressing lately because of Simba. The lions have been waiting on him hand and foot.

Though I'm not really worried, Simba never really was too thrilled about having me and the others around. He said we're still trouble makers.

He hated us; he always did and always will

And after what he has done, I can pretty much say the same about him.

Perhaps someone should shorten his time on earth a little…  
>I shook my head to get that gruesome thought out of my mind.<p>

After my sister's death, I've become more cold than usual.

My sister's death…

Oh, how I miss my older sister. We never knew our father and had an abusive mother and Zira was the only person that actually looked out for me.

Simba's family has done such an unforgivable sin and has gotten nothing, but praises for it! I swore revenge for my sister.

I turned my head to the direction of Simba's cave.

Perhaps this was my opportunity to avenge my sister?

I mentally kicked myself for thinking that and decided to go take a stroll alongside the river.


	3. Bad thoughts

**Chapter 2: Bad thoughts**

I walked alongside the river, my paws slightly soaked from the wet, damp ground. It was absolutely beautiful outside.

The birds danced in the air, the sun peaking over the large mountains and the slight chirping of the crickets playing in the grass.

But too much was on my mind to appreciate it.

The words earlier this morning echoed through my mind.

_Kill Simba, avenge my sister._

_No! I'm not a murderer, I would never do anything like that!_

_But his pride did kill my sister and her son..._

_But it's wrong! No one deserves that!_

_Did your sister deserve it?_

I stopped dead in my tracks...

_Did she deserve it?_

A small sigh escaped my lips, look at me. I'm truly going mad. Arguing with myself about whether I should kill Simba or not.

This shouldn't be so difficult!

I will not kill Simba

_But my sister..._

"Hey auntie, Shetani" My thoughts were interrupted by a sarcastic, and very obnoxious, voice.

Damnit, not him.

"Leave me alone, Kunu. I'm not in the mood"

Kunu was the rebel of the pride; He didn't listen to anyone, but himself. He was rude, obnoxious, loud and tasteless. He and his peers would go around looking for trouble at the wrong places, the wrong times and from the wrong animals.

Looks like I'm today's lucky winner.

He jumped in front of me, blocking my exit.

"Awww, But i was looking forward to spending some time with my favourite Aunt." he stared at me with his crooked smile and yellow eyes that gleamed with trouble.

"Well Auntie's tired, so move out of my way" I half smiled while pushing him out of the way. I made my way past him without making eye contact.

Just keep on walking...

"Too bad,"

...just ignore him and keep on walking...

"I was hoping we could play your sister's favourite game..."

...don't let him play around with your feelings...

"Murder..."

I stopped. My hair slowly started to arise on my back and my nails digged deep into the ground.

I felt his eyes on me and I can actually imagine the grin that was plastered on his face.

"Simba and his pride seem to enjoy that game, seeing as they did kill Scar, Nuka and your sister..."

I grinded my teeth, trying to keep my anger under control; I was breathing loudly and my tail was whipping like hell.

"Though if you ask me, I think she deserved it" I heard the other lions gasping, some looking very uncertain whether that was a good idea or not.

They backed away slowly from Kunu, half aware of what's going to happen next.

I tried my best not to let the anger get the best of me...

"Her death was a relief, not a tragedy..."

...but failed...

With a loud growl, I slapped him across the face with my paw, throwing him to the ground.

I pinned him, my nails digging into his shoulder, my face only inches away from his.

"Now listen here young man, never talk about my sister like that, you hear me? Never! Everything she did was from pure tragedy and hurt. It was Simba who killed Scar. It was Simba who killed Nuka and it was his good-for-nothing daughter who murdered my sister! " I felt tears welling up in my eyes and my breathing was heavy and loud.

I looked up at the other lions, all of them staring at me with those terrified eyes.

I felt the anger rise inside of me for the second time and turned my attention back to Kunu.

"And next time, when I tell that I'm not in the mood, you leave me alone! Did I make myself clear young man?"

He just stared at me with his yellow frightened eyes, completely speechless.

"Well?"

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma-"

"Well!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I stared at him for a while before getting off of him. He slowly, and carefully, crept out from under me, my eyes still glued to him. I looked up at the other lions and roared loudly. The lions, including Kunu, jumped and ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Another growl escaped my lips and my hair was standing up high with my tail waving behind me like long grass in a wind.

I've had enough of these lions always picking on my sister! They have no idea what it feels like to lose someone so close to you, all the pain and suffering you go through.

The agony...

I looked up at Pride Rock and a sinister grin appeared on my face.

Perhaps it's time for them to find out...

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait (Well for the people who actually read's my story) I know it's been weeks but I'm very busy with homework. They just never give us a chance!**_

_**I would just like to thank FindingJuliet for being my first reviewer on my very first lion king story :) Thankies!**_

_***EDIT* Sorry for the long wait guys, got uninspired and sort of forgot about the story, but thanks to my nagging friend who kept bitching me about it I finally decided to finish it. She's now my official Beta reader and checked all my spelling. I re-uploaded all the stories and will start as soon as possible with the third chapter :3 **_


End file.
